The Collector
by Helena Darkholme
Summary: As fera bits foram mostradas ao mundo. O imenso poder transmitidos por elas despertava fascínio e adoração de muitos inclusive a cobiça de poucos. O Colecionador estava no topo da lista.
1. Chapter 1

**The Collector.  
(O Colecionador)  
Helena Darkhölme.**

* * *

**#1: **Beyblade pertence à Aoki Takao e seus licenciados. Assim, essa fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

**#2: **Situa-se após o último campeonato de beyblade da série original (terceira temporada).

**#3: **A personagem Reaper pertence à autora (Helena Darkhölme).

**#4**: Reescrita da fanfic de mesmo nome, The Collector, postada aqui anos atrás.

* * *

**01.**

Interior da Escócia.

Ele não estava familiarizado com a paisagem. Era a primeira vez que viajava para esse país e sem previamente tê-lo estudado. Esse fato é capaz de conceber uma noção de quantos pontos turísticos perdeu, apesar de não afetá-lo qualquer seja o modo.

Ele era indiferente a isso. O importante era que ele não tivesse lá o tempo de sobra para encontrar outras diversões.

Talvez tivesse se concentrado ou se animado demais em lutas clandestinas nos subúrbios europeus. Precisava – de alguma forma – fortalecer a autoestima e ganhar confiança de si mesmo. Ou apenas familiarizar com o comportamento dos jovens bladers e a forma de adequar-se a cada ambiente. Particularmente, do jeito que as coisas estavam, ele nunca saberia a diferença.

Passado como vitorioso em todos os combates, ele acabou por chamar a atenção de pessoas erradas, aquelas que não deveriam se intrometer em assuntos particulares ou de perturbar sua paz. Até mesmo de desafiá-lo para um duelo, este por sua vez, envolto de muitas ataduras escondendo truques da meia-noite.

E mesmo sabendo do risco e da reputação sombria daquele grupo, resolveu por cutucar um morcego com a lanterna.

Provável que Sanguinex estaria no escuro, escondendo os sangramentos e murmurando ameaças vazias. O amaldiçoando por ter retirado o único sopro de vida que restava no coração vampiresco, a única esperança de um dia (ou noite, no caso) de voltar a ser uma pessoa normal.

Após esse conflito, pensou por um tempo na hipótese de ser amaldiçoado, da maldição ser real (o que, talvez, fosse a maior preocupação) e de virar algum ser sobrenatural, sendo condenado a escuridão eterna. A animação em relação a essa possibilidade distante era praticamente... Nula.

Ele nunca foi um rapaz cheio de crenças, fantasias e disposto a aceitar a própria identidade caso virasse um vampiro ou lobisomem. Ou em outra hipótese, de viver em plena negação e caçar cada ser considerado como sobrenatural.

O mais importante, entretanto, não era o relato de suas recentes atividades e quem ele acabou machucando (algo que acontece com frequência). Mas sim a pasta negra que segurava nas mãos e que continha uma etiqueta:

_Majestics._

Uma coleção de folhas especial sobre Sr. McGregor.

_Johnny McGregor. O Gladiador de _Glasgow_._

_Integrante da equipe europeia: _Majestics,_ junto com Robert Jurgen, Enrique Giancarlo e Oliver Polanski.  
____Sua fera bit é _**Salamalyon**_, uma salamandra dourada, cujo principal ataque é o _Fire Rod_. __  
_

_McGregor é considerado o pavio curto_ da equipe_. Possui uma personalidade rude, impaciente e imprudente - tal como um cavaleiro e sua armadura. É um verdadeiro sarcástico escocês apesar de ser confiante do tipo que todo_ blader_ deveria ser. É também um atleta, joga tênis e golfe, mas xadrez não faz parte da lista de esportes preferidos. Possui uma forte relação aos companheiros de equipe, entretanto, ele segue o lema: _"Trabalhar sozinho"_. Johnny desaprova Polanski, ganha facilmente Giancarlo no tênis, e não possui uma amizade muito afetiva com Jurgen._

_._

_Tem um coração de ouro._

Leu a ultima frase e suspirou. Saber que possuía um coração provido dos mais calorosos sentimentos humanos não mudava o trágico destino do gladiador. A verdade era que não o comovia, nem mesmo causava um balancear mínimo dentro do peito. Praticamente nada.

_Detalhe importante sobre esse rapaz segurando o destino de Salamalyon: ele é provido de sentimentos. Ele não é uma pessoa com um coração frio, apenas mal interpretado. E caso o coração tivesse uma cor, seria em algum tom de cinza._

Facilmente chega-se a conclusão que McGregor seria alguém estourado ao ponto de gastar todas as energias nos primeiros momentos da luta - se souber o motivo dela. Caso contrário, até resultara em um bom combate, com várias surpresas no final. Mas o tipo ideal de batalha não era prioritário na determinada circunstancia. Precisava viajar para o Japão o mais rápido possível.

Afinal, as pessoas falam. Espalham a noticia e ele, por vez, deixa de ser uma surpresa. O sucesso de seu plano dependia disso ou pelo menos o começo dele.

Em outras palavras, ele não tinha o que esconder e suas intenções eram tão claras como as chamas de uma salamandra. Só não eram bem vistas no mundo do beyblade.

Ele podia sentir a adrenalina em seu sangue pulsar cada vez mais forte à medida que imaginava lutar contra Johnny McGregor. Podia imaginar como a euforia o infectaria quando seus dedos apertassem a Salamalyon. Uma felicidade mais do que autentica, o famoso Sumo Bem.

Uma alma bestial aprisionada e fora dos limites da liberdade em seus dedos.

Heh. Destruir vidas fazia parte do que ele era.

Afinal, ele se chamava Reaper e pela tradução,significa o "Anjo da Morte". Apesar disso, ele não era de trazer a morte ou ser o responsável por ela, o que acontecia era algo próximo - apenas uma consequência que ele não tentava evitar. Considerava o termo "O caçador de almas" como pesado e subjugado. Afinal, não saberia o que fazer com as almas em si além de ser trabalhoso conquistá-las por métodos ilícitos

Ele era apenas Reaper... O Colecionador de ferabits.

_Muito prazer._


	2. Chapter 2

**The Collector.  
(O Colecionador)  
Helena Darkhölme.**

* * *

Uma nota rápida: Agradeço as boas vindas - principalmente das velhas amigas (como é bom revê-las, Ana, Xia e Próto) - e por ter o prazer de conhecer Nessa Hiwatari. Agradeço também por terem me recebido com esse carinho, mesmo após tanto tempo. A verdade é que não esperava essa recepção calorosa.

* * *

**02.**

Os sonhos mais puros do _Gladiador de Glasgow_ foram despedaçados. Um por um como peças caindo em uma partida de xadrez.

De joelhos, ele lamentava silenciosamente a derrota e o resultado dos próprios erros. As mãos em frente ao corpo encontravam-se trêmulas, como se houvesse sangue as manchando. O liquido viscoso e quente que escorria entre os dedos, pingava sobre os cacos de esperança. O sangue era do _seu_ inocente – o qual jurou lealdade e de proteger a anos atrás.

O abismo era refletido no olhar, o qual estava perdido em meio aos gritos engolidos de lamentação. A armadura não era a única que encontrava-se em pedaços. Os momentos felizes de lutas passadas estavam espalhados entre os destroços da beyblade. E a parte que mais doai em Johnny não era ter sua obra prima destruída e da memória imensurável se dissolvendo, mas sim da sensação de vazio na alma pela perda de Salamalyon.

A única parte inteira rolava de um dedo ao outro, acompanhado por um sorriso. Salamalyon era admirada por olhos curiosos consumidos pela doce ambição. A canção sussurrada servia como um consolo para a linda e magnífica fera bit que chorava uma ultima vez. Ela brilhava como fogo aos poucos raios do sol, como se estivesse de alguma forma _ainda_... Viva.

O vento passou por eles como intruso, carregando poeira e o gosto do triunfo.

-Muito obrigado _Johnnie-boy_. – a peça parou entre os dedos - Como bom cavaleiro, você deveria aceitar a derrota.- Reaper soltou um som de satisfação enquanto caminhava até ele– Ah é... Esqueci que os derrotados não têm classe.

As palavras saíram como veneno e o tempo tinha parado.

Um sussurro desesperador, como uma maldição, saiu pelos lábios machucados enquanto, enfurecido e tomado por angustia, Johnny cravava as mãos na terra ao escutar aquela risada horrível bater em sua orelha.

Reaper passou por ele sem dar o luxo de olhá-lo derramando lágrimas feitas por uma mescla de ódio e tristeza. Limpou o sangue que escorria pelo corte acima da sobrancelha com as costas da mão e a mesma foi utilizada para um adeus educado. Seguiu caminhando até a moto estacionada a sua frente e retirou o celular do bolso.

_"Alô, isso aqui é uma emergência..."_

O rapaz que confrontou Johnny se tornou um fantasma.

Com um novo corte de cabelo – o mesmo restaurado para o bom e velho preto-, sem lentes e uma mudança geral no guarda-roupa, ninguém ousaria dizer que quem estava sentado em uma das poltronas do avião era o mesmo rapaz da Escócia.

Ele não usava um saiote, só para comentar.

_Notas necessárias no rodapé sobre esse delinquente._

_Ele usava uma camiseta preta com um jeans rasgado que cobria o coturno.  
Um casaco escuro, um colar com uma cruz prateada e um ar arrogante.  
Com um sorriso indistinguível as caretas da menina à sua frente.  
Um simples passageiro com uma beyblade no bolso...  
...E várias fera bits na mochila._

A menininha sorridente com bochechas rosadas pouco se importava a identidade do seu alvo de brincadeiras.

**Tóquio, casa dos Granger.**

Havia uma reunião de adolescentes que de longe parecia suspeita. Sentados no chão com os integrantes formando um circulo fechado, cheio de sussurros e expressões confusas, encontrava-se Tyson Granger. Ele dividia um plano maligno com os cúmplices, e não deixava de ser cheio de dúvidas pelo olhar divertido do avô.

Tyson estava tão entusiasmado que não se deixou ser afetado pela Hilary com suas formais contradições e alertas, ou então pelos olhares severos do Ray, muito ao menos das exclamações vindas de Kenny.

Tudo iria dar certo, ele sabia disso. Afinal, ele era o campeão mundial de beyblade.

-Tem certeza disso, Tyson?- a voz de Kenny indicava receio, pois sabia que nenhum plano montado pelo moreno funcionou 100%. Segurava com força o pequeno computador portátil desligado, como se estivesse se preparando para fugir a qualquer momento em que o amigo mostrasse alguma insanidade além do normal.

-Claro! Vai sair tudo perfeito!- exclamou alegre levantando os braços com um sorriso de orelha a orelha estampado no rosto – A festa vai ser demais!

-Se você não comer tudo antes.- recrutou o amigo chinês reforçando a ideia que Tyson não suportava permanecer muito tempo num ambiente , fechado com comidas de vários tipos ao redor sem ao menos atacar um ou cinco pratos como aperitivo.

-É por isso que eu dupliquei algumas coisas!- disse como se fosse o óbvio. Deu um sorriso mostrando sua inteligência acima do normal, tirando do rosto de Ray um sorriso torto e divertido além de um olhar reprovador de Hilary.

Que não estava gostando muito de sua tarefa.

-Por que eu tenho que fazer as comprar?- o interrompeu com sua voz suave e fina numa indignação sedutora.

Hilary estava de braços cruzados, irritada por ser a única que iria carregar as pilhas de compras para um jantar enquanto os meninos estariam arrumando a sala como todos eles disseram: "no estilo mais masculino possível", na verdade, não exatamente nessas palavras. Kenny percebeu a hostilidade e se afastou um pouco dela, empurrando Tyson para o lado.

-Porque você é mulher e sabe mais do que a gente sobre compras.- o chinês deu um sorriso elegante e a olhou como se compreendesse o que ela queria dizer, pois o mesmo tinha sido ameaçado de fazê-las - e estava aliviado por não ser o "escolhido".

Só porque ele tem cabelo comprido, não significa que entenda essa lógica feminina de compras...

-Elas não são roupas.- resmungou baixinho, encolhendo os ombros.

-Nem por isso você deixou de ser garota.- Ray usou esse bom argumento, enquanto repousava suavemente a mão em cima de seu ombro e resistiu bravamente ao fuzilamento do olhar.

-O Kai confirmou o convite?- perguntou tentando mudar o assunto.

Hilary estava curiosa em saber se ele viria para o jantar de boas vindas ao Max, e tentava esconder suas segundas intenções numa expressão séria por trás dos fios de cabelo castanho escuro. Desejava sorrir ao pensar na simples possibilidade de ter a companhia dele nesta noite.

Sua paixonite alérgica e sem cabimento. Ela, evidentemente, seria substituída.

Tyson a olhou como se fosse reprová-la pela pergunta, apesar de não ter notado a indireta. A respondeu com uma careta típica antes de começar seu discurso "inovador", se levantando da roda e empinando o nariz enquanto caminhava ao redor dos amigos. Provocou um leve ataque de tosse antes de deixar fluir as palavras pela sala. Entre outras frases ditas, as ultimas foram as mais importantes que marcariam por um longo tempo a vida do moreno:

-O Sr. _Arrogante-que-cospe-bala-como-se-fosse-um-caroço-d e-azeitona_ nunca confirma nada. E duvido muito que ele apareça!- colocou mais ênfase nas ultimas palavras, irritado por ser sempre ignorado pelo garoto milionário perfeito que vivia cercado por garotas.

Esse fato parecia ser a única diversão que mantinha Kai Hiwatari ligado a aquele especifico grupo de amigos.

-Obrigado pela confiança, Tyson.- a voz rouca e áspera do russo surgiu porta no final da sala e viajou sobre os ombros encolhidos do garoto que agora rezava pela vida.

O sangue do Tyson congelou ao encontrar aquele olhar frio e ameaçador.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Collector.  
(O Colecionador)  
Helena Darkhölme.**

* * *

**03.**

**.**

Ao final da tarde, o grande descontentar de Hilary formulou uma série de adjetivos desagradáveis para definir Tyson Granger.

Por entre a multidão, os passos dados eram cuidadosos devido a visão limitada por fios caídos em cima dos olhos amendoados e tentadores. Os braços encontravam-se cansados demais por carregar tantas sacolas. A lista era grande e sabia disso - antes mesmo dos rapazes a entregarem – mas não imaginava o quanto. Caso não fosse para uma ocasião nobre como aquela, ela nunca teria ido. No momento, pensar que os rapazes - ou precisamente Tyson – iriam morrer de fome se por algum acaso ela não aparecesse, não a fazia se sentir culpada.

Ao voltar para o dojo, Kai não seria o único a cometer um homicídio.

E justamente por essas sacolas equilibradas em frente ao corpo, ela não reparou em uma figura estranha e masculina caminhando em sua direção. E caso não as tivessem, talvez nem reparasse naquele rapaz em especifico, afinal não havia algo de surpreendente no rosto ou na maneira de se vestir. Um garoto do subúrbio como outro qualquer. Fácil de misturar-se entre as pessoas e passar despercebido.

Hilary não viu o rapaz. E Reaper fez questão de não ser visto.

_Os corpos se atraem. É uma lei física._

E o choque que podia ser evitado, foi o suficiente para fazer a garota ir de encontro ao chão. Hilary sentiu o chão áspero arranhar sua pele frágil além da sensação estranha que os alguns ovos quebrados causavam. Com os olhos fechados, ela tentava raciocinar sobre o que aconteceu, e balançava a cabeça de um lado ao outro como se tirasse de cima alguma coisa, mas apenas piorava sua tontura.

Ela sentiu algo ou alguém lhe tocar no ombro com receio de alarmá-la.

-Você esta bem?- a voz desconhecida soou cheio de preocupação.

Levou alguns segundos para haver uma resposta.

-Eu acho que sim... - Hilary murmurou atrapalhada enquanto abria os olhos. Ela visualizou uma mão estendida a oferecendo ajuda.

Por esse ato gentil, a mente registrou uma boa impressão do rapaz, mesmo sem olhá-lo diretamente. Ela deu um sorriso torto e sem jeito ao pegar delicadamente na mão do estranho e sentiu sendo puxada até ficar totalmente ereta e de frente para ele. Soltou sua mão e colocou os fios do cabelo para trás da orelha, assim teve uma melhor oportunidade para ver o rosto do rapaz.

Ele fez papel de garoto tímido. Funcionava na maioria das vezes.

-Desculpe-me, foi distração minha...- abaixou a cabeça ao encontrar o olhar dela e entregou algumas sacolas, fazendo com que os dedos se encontrassem desajeitadamente.

Quanto tempo ela havia permanecido no chão? _Tempo suficiente para ele poder ter juntado a maioria das compras que tinham se soltado dela. _Ou Reaper realmente era rápido para certas coisas e tinha lá sua experiência nisso – havia a possibilidade de que tudo fazia parte de um plano, mas esse raciocínio partia do principio de conspirações... O que quase sempre nunca era verdade.

De certo, ela não pensaria nessa possibilidade.

-N-não, foi minha também.- se desculpou sentindo as bochechas esquentarem - _Por que essas coisas tinham que acontecer logo comigo?-_ ela atreveu a encará-lo e foi surpreendida por um olhar curioso.

O colecionador estava disfarçado por um lençol cheio de culpa.

-Não. - juntou as mãos macias dela nas dele, num ato tímido de desculpas enquanto eram desviados por uma multidão irritada - Como um anjo iria cometer esse erro?- e a voz saiu atraente limitada por um sorriso inocente e galanteador.

Os olhos dela brilharam envergonhados e ele sorriu calorosamente em resposta.

E foi assim que Hilary conheceu Reaper. Do jeito mais errado possível.

.

**Tóquio, casa dos Granger.**

**.**

Com medo de perder a festa e acabar no necrotério da cidade, Tyson resolveu por livre e espontânea pressão permanecer longe do amigo homicida. Caso chegasse perto demais daquela instabilidade russa, poderia não ser reconhecido pela família. Uma dedicação em seu belo rosto que era totalmente desnecessária.

O mais importante, entretanto, era o fato que Hilary estava atrasada.

Essa conclusão fez com que Ray diminuísse a velocidade de afazeres na cozinha. Sem os ingredientes principais, só restava organizar algumas coisas resultando em um jantar "meio encaminhado". E bem, ele queria impedir que Tyson comesse alguma coisa, pois se começasse, não haveria como pará-lo.

Era só esperar Hilary com as compras, terminar seus afazeres e tentar bisbilhotar o 'Vovô Ryu' dando um toque especial com o tal famoso "ingrediente secreto".

Então, com seu sorriso amarelo, Tyson entrou na cozinha e se encostou à geladeira ficando ao lado do amigo. Ele se certificou que estava a sós com o olhar percorrendo lentamente o cômodo. Com um suspiro forçado, chamou a atenção do Ray que o encarou com receio do que vinha pela frente.

-Muito bem Ray, eu percebi que ele não veio lhe fazer companhia- fez referencia a ausência do companheiro de cozinha, olhando novamente para a porta certificando-se pela segunda vez - Então finja que eu sou o Kai.- exclamou com um sorriso retirando o eterno boné e o colocando ao lado da mesa- Pode falar as coisas que você comenta com ele.- explicou-se ao perceber a expressão confusa do amigo.

Por alguma razão desconhecia Ray não se impressionou muito com isso. Tyson faria qualquer coisa para desviar sua atenção das panelas.

-Sabe Tyson, isso vai ser meio que...difícil.- tentou falar da maneira mais amigável possível, ficando sem graça com a situação.

-Kai- o corrigiu rispidamente formando um 'biquinho' irritado - Eu não tenho o dia todo.- resmungou tentando não sorrir dessa vez. Então fez a famosa pose de 'bad boy', cruzando as pernas e os braços, baixando a cabeça para ficar de um modo ameaçador, mas a única coisa que conseguiu foi parecer _bizarro_.

Ray soltou um suspiro alto. Ele sabia que Tyson era teimoso e não desistiria tão facilmente dessa ideia, então ele começou seu discurso, emitindo palavras desconfortáveis com a breve esperança que assim a imitação barata do russo acabaria. Ele comentava sobre partes especificas nas garotas que tinha visto, nos decotes, calças justas, saias curtas, botas de salto alto, acessórios brilhantes e todo aquele toque feminino de sedução desfilando pelas ruas.

Nas cores que combinavam, nas maquiagens que usavam, sobre os cortes de cabelo, e entre outras informações, Tyson percebeu o quanto obsessivo por cabelos sedosos e macios o chinês era. Ele se esforçava ao máximo para parecer indiferente diante daquelas insinuações, mas era difícil conter as expressões de incompreensão no rosto.

Sem dúvida, Tyson não era o expert em mulheres e a falta de amadurecimento o deixava ainda infantil em certos assuntos.

-Eu estou te falando, aquele volume de frente é enchimento!- fez um movimento esquisito na frente do corpo, chamando a atenção do amigo - que entre vinte palavras, prestava atenção em apenas duas e meia - que concordou plenamente com a afirmação, mesmo não tendo ideia do que seja.

Talvez uma bem distante.

Ele não estava prestando atenção na conversa, mas percebeu quando Kai entrou na cozinha com a bela expressão de 'poucos amigos'. Se ele conhecia bem esse tipo de olhar, não deveria ser por sua causa, já que permaneceu ocupado o dia inteiro sem tempo para ironizá-lo ou fazer certos comentários que seriam irrelevantes, ou tentando pelo menos aplicar algumas peças que aprendera vendo desenhos animados pela manhã. Mas a verdade era que Kai estava à procura de uma distração que não fosse o Kenny derrubando objetos e discutindo com o notebook sobre manobras e novos designs de beyblade.

E até mesmo sobre _decoração._

Ao chegar à cozinha, o russo teve aquela visão nostálgica da sua 'cópia' parada logo à frente, tentando esconder o rosto por de dentro do casaco. Ele ficou um tempo parado, apenas observando a cena com seu adorável animo. Então ele começou a andar lentamente até o outro lado da mesa, deslizando os dedos por ela e sendo seguido por olhos escuros contaminados pelo leve desespero.

Tyson concordava com todas as frases ditas pelo chinês, sem ao menos entendê-las, escutá-las e até mesmo processá-las no interior da mente, ele estava muito ocupado para prestar atenção agora... Principalmente quando uma mão pálida apanhou um instrumento cortante.

Kai pegou a faca de cortar carne e começou a alisá-la lentamente, de um lado para o outro, curtindo o momento prazeroso do metal frio indo ao encontro de sua pele com intenção de cortá-la... E sempre olhando diretamente para o moreno.

Como era divertido pensar _nisso_.

-R-Ray...- ele gaguejou puxando levemente a manga arregaçada olhando diretamente para a faca que Kai segurava em mãos.

O chinês soltou um longo suspiro irritado, ele estava na melhor parte do relato sobre a bela adolescente de salto alto, quando foi interrompido por puxões discretos e virou-se para focar o rosto, agora branco. Apenas o viu apontar tremulamente para frente, em direção aquele russo maníaco. Ele olhou desconfiado para o que estava incomodando tanto Tyson.

Ele apenas viu a figura do melhor amigo sentado com as pernas cruzadas na cadeira, batendo levemente os dedos na madeira sem produzir barulho algum, um dedo de cada vez, como se esperasse algo acontecer.

-Olá Kai.- ele disse de modo simpático entre os sorrisos amigáveis antes de depositar os legumes cortados numa vasilha decorada. O que conseguiu tirar do russo foi apenas um leve aceno em resposta.

Tyson ainda mantinha o olhar sobre ele, suspeito, repleto de medo e receio. Olhava para o Kai, depois para os materiais na mesa, para a mão inquieta, cada dedo levantado representava uma arma diferente, olhava para a faca no balcão , brilhante e repleta de arranhões. Afiada, perigosa, rápida... O sangue jorrando como uma mangueira, molhando a todos numa só vez. Gritos agudos cheios de dor...

Ele tinha muita imaginação, mas isso não era novidade.

Dessa vez, Kai inovou. Desistiu da faca, e partiu para algo pesado feito de metal. Pegou o martelo para amaciar a carne e ficou brincando de jogá-lo de uma mão a outra, sem olhar a direção que o objeto tomava, sempre focando a íris negra do 'amigo'. Um mínimo sorriso no rosto apareceu, do tipo malicioso e perverso, e com isso, Tyson teve um ataque histérico. Puxou cada vez mais forte o amigo, o cutucava com desespero ao ver o russo levantar da cadeira com aquele martelo nas mãos, de se aproximar cada vez mais, cada vez mais perto...

-O que foi Tyson?- ele perguntou num tom mais alto do que o costume. Estava cansado daquela brincadeirinha boba de cutucá-lo toda a hora! Ele estava tentando fazer uma estrela de batata para decorar a salada! Viu Kai passando por eles andando num ritmo devagar, com as mãos no bolso, indo em direção à sala de estar. Voltou com o olhar furioso ao moreno que tentava sorrir.

Naquele momento, Ray caracterizava-se por ser a mãe de um bebê chorão com medo do irmão mais velho.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Collector.  
(O Colecionador)  
Helena Darkhölme.**

* * *

**04.**

**.**

Após vinte minutos, risos ecoaram pelo jardim.

Eles anunciavam a chegada de Hilary e - para a surpresa de todos - ela não estava sozinha. Esse último fato passou quase despercebido pela atenção de Tyson, mas de mesmo modo, ele andou rapidamente até a sala, encontrando com o Kai de braços cruzados olhando seriamente para a entrada. Manteve certa distância ao passar por ele apenas por precaução.

Como queria dar uma bronca nela por ter demorado tanto! Ele estava morto de fome e depois dos quinze tapas que levou do cozinheiro só por tentar 'beliscar' as sobremesas e das ameaças de morte com a variedade de instrumentos de cozinha. Ela teria que ter uma boa desculpa!

Afinal, aquilo ainda não era _jogos mortais_.

Sua mão teria que ser enfaixada também! Apesar de que isso não vem ao caso.

Ao abrir a porta para começar a criticá-la e fazer certos comentários só para aquecer, a viu caminhar em sua direção, como se estivesse numa passarela de moda e carregando apenas três sacolas leves. E notou que o sorriso estampado no rosto a tornava mais radiante.

Ele estava prestes a indagar sobre "aquela" quantidade quando, logo atrás, viu uma espécie de uma montanha feita por sacolas do mercado. Ela se aproximava com cuidado para não derrubar algo e principalmente para não cair naquela calçada irregular feita por pedras lisas.

Talvez aquela visão fosse demais para o moreno. Seu coração bateu um pouco mais forte, mas não foi por felicidade em vê-la ou algo do tipo.

-Quem é ele, Hil?- perguntou desconfiado e discretamente a o ciúmes o fez perceber antes de todo mundo que havia um ser masculino por debaixo daquela pilha.

Ela olhou bem para o rosto de Tyson e deu um sorriso quase irônico.

-Um cavalheiro que decidiu me ajudar a trazer as compras.- disse com o nariz empinado ao passar por ele. Sem dúvidas, ela estava irritada pelo fato dele, ou outra pessoa, não ter ido junto - _Que sirva de lição _- pensou quando adentrou no dojo.

No final das contas, ela acabou vencendo.

E a partir daquele exato momento, a presença – antes, crucial – de Kai Hiwatari deixou de ser tão importante assim. Afinal, Hilary apenas sentia uma atração pelo russo. Talvez seja pela atitude de "bad boy" que normalmente encantava a maioria das garotas e que a envolveu quando se conheceram. Apesar disso, era considerada como uma raridade quando ele demonstrava que sentia alguma importância por ela. E o jeito calado a incomodava por vezes, provocando uma sensação desconfortável.

... Então Reaper apareceu com todo aquele cavalheirismo tanto esquecido. E ele demonstrou se importar mesmo antes de se conhecerem. E talvez, no fundo, Hilary precisava conhecer alguém assim e afastar um pouco sua insegurança feminina. Ele conseguia transmitir uma sensação confortável mesmo que fosse estranha e sem jeito.

Mesmo que houvesse uma obscuridade quase imperceptível.

_Uma nota rápida sobre Hilary:_ ela andava um tanto emocional nos últimos dias – seja por problemas familiares ou pela complexidade feminina - e talvez esse mínimo detalhe ajudou Reaper a se aproximar.

Ele era um cara de sorte.

Enfim, por de trás daquelas inúmeras sacolas havia um rosto desconhecido pelos demais. Kai reparou que ele estava mancando quando o viu entrar pela porta – tal detalhe passou despercebido pelo resto do grupo. Tyson teve que se espremer na parede para que a 'bizarra montanha' passasse por ele sem derrubar uma coisa sequer para não causar um ataque histérico na garota.

Quando o chinês apareceu na porta e viu aquela cena, decidiu ajudar o estranho ao apanhar algumas sacolas e as colocar na mesa. Os demais apenas observavam a situação, como se avaliassem o modo com que ele se relacionava com aquele ambiente.

Ao ajudá-lo, não demorou em ver o rosto pálido contendo um par de olhos roxos expressivos. Quando todas as sacolas foram retiradas daqueles braços, todos conseguiram visualizar o rapaz com um sorriso tímido no rosto e parecendo estar sem graça diante deles.

O qual não demorou em ser apresentado ao grupo.

-Reaper, esse é o Ray.- a garota os apresentou enquanto a voz ecoava pelo dojo e ultrapassava todas as sensações de desconforto e estranheza causada pelos demais.

-Prazer em conhecê-lo.- disse cordialmente ao esticar a mão para um leve aperto amigável. Ray sorriu em resposta, como costumava fazer com todos que conhecia, e correspondeu ao aperto de mãos.

-Tyson, Kai.- apontou para o moreno de boné perto da porta e depois ao rapaz no outro lado da sala ainda com os braços cruzados. -Ah, esse é o Kenny.- disse ao vê-lo entrar na sala carregando o notebook nas mãos.

Dessa vez, Reaper só acenou levemente para eles. Estava se esforçando para ser o mais amigável possível - não era de sua natureza agir dessa forma.

E foi assim que o restante dos Bladebreakers conheceu Reaper.

Ou o que imaginaram quem ele seria.

**.**

As luzes da cidade passavam rapidamente pelo vidro embaçado do táxi e se transformavam em borrões de aquarela. Elas eram encaradas por grandes olhos azuis infantis por um rapaz que carregava um ar triste expresso do rosto. Ele estava de braços cruzados, a cabeça encostada no vidro e por vezes batia de encontro com o balançar do carro. Suspirou alto e virou-se para encarar o passageiro do banco da frente que conversava animadamente com o velho motorista com falhas no cabelo.

-Vovô, por que os meus amigos não vieram me receber?- perguntou de uma forma inocente que fez o motorista tirar o semblante contente no rosto. Ele o olhou pelo retrovisor vendo aqueles olhos se encherem de tristeza e abandono.

-Eles esqueceram.- disse de modo simples e cordial, jogando os ombros para trás.

Como se fosse nada de mais e normal em se esquecer de um amigo importante.

-Mas...- ele sussurrou, como se estivesse a ponto de chorar.

Já fazia certo tempo desde que chegou de viajem, ainda no aeroporto, despediu-se do pai e prometeu que iria voltar sóbrio para casa. Era uma brincadeira velha e conhecida entre eles, mas capaz de provocar uma risada apesar de tudo e fortalecer a sensação familiar. Entre muitas dessas brincadeiras, fazia com que o vazio deixado pela mãe fosse - ao menos - ignorado.

Max esperava encontrá-los todos os amigos reunidos no outro lado, prontos para dar um grande abraço de boas vindas - é claro, menos o Kai. O que receberia seria um aceno e um sorriso quase inexistente - o que era o suficiente para ele. Entretanto, o que encontrou foi apenas o vazio. Só depois de dez minutos, viu o Vovô Ryu correr em sua direção, sozinho.

-É por isso que iremos fazer uma surpresa!- disse alegremente tentando explicar a situação sem estragar a grande noite do rapaz, e ao mesmo tempo sem revelar o verdadeiro plano.

Apesar dessa ideia maravilhosa e do sorriso radiante que concebeu, Max ainda carregava um sentimento de abandono. Sabia que logo essa sensação passaria ao rever os amigos e de sentir aquele conforto que só eles sabiam proporcionar.

... Mas, apesar disso, Max ainda se sentia estranho.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Collector.  
(O Colecionador)  
Helena Darkhölme.**

* * *

**05.**

**.**

Suspirou incomodado.

-Eu acho que seu amigo ali não gosta muito de mim, Hilary.- Reaper comentou discretamente ao se referir olhar frio que o seguia desde que havia chegado ao dojo.

Ela riu como se ele tivesse dito um absurdo.

-O que? – indagou ao se virar e vê-la passar por ele ainda rindo. É claro que ele conhecia previamente o temperamento do Hiwatari, mas resolveu bancar o inocente por ela.

Do outro lado da cozinha, permanecia um rapaz irritado com a presença daquele estranho. Tyson devia ter ido junto com ela para fazer as compras, nem que apanhasse em um dos corredores por tentar colocar algumas coisas a mais. E ao ouviu que ele se recusava a permanecer para o jantar, pois só conhecia de fato Hilary e não achava muito educado abusar dos bons modos, quis gritar de alegria. Conteve-se para não soltar um daqueles típicos gritos de fangirl.

E sua felicidade desmoronou ao perceber que Hilary amava aquele cavalheirismo todo. Ela até ficou vermelha! Como gostaria de saber o que de fato aconteceu naquela tarde.

Reaper se despediu dos demais, agradecendo pela hospitalidade e desejando uma boa noite. E repetiu pela segunda vez que adorou conhecê-los, ainda mais sendo os bladebreakers.

A fama faz o nome.

-Nos vemos amanhã?- ela perguntou baixinho e um tanto doce enquanto o acompanhava até o portão.

-Caso deseje, sim – sorriu sem jeito e observou um aceno afirmativo bem tímido - Nos vemos amanhã.- Reaper não teve tempo para recuar e acabou por receber um rápido encostar de lábios no lado direito do rosto.

Ele se esforçou ao máximo para ficar corado.

-Até amanhã.- atrapalhou-se um pouco com as palavras e permitiu-se perder alguns segundos encarando os olhos amendoados.

Acenou num adeus educado a Tyson, que o vigiava na porta. Apesar disso, sentiu-se sendo completamente ignorado e com razão. Bem, não o culpava.

E se jogou na noite perversa.

**_. _**

Tudo estava escuro e assustador. E ele estava do lado de fora, indeciso.

Parado em frente a porta do dojo, segurando a mochila num dos ombros e a mão petrificada na porta, enquanto o Vovô acertava a conta da corrida com o taxista em meio a uma conversa agradável e animada, Max estava perdido em pensamentos. Ele respirou fundo com medo que de os velhos amigos tivessem mudado o jeito de serem, pois se passara nem um mês fora do Japão, longe daquela corrente inquebrável e estava com receio das possíveis mudanças.

Ele era um garoto tolo por pensar que o sentimento de amizade mudaria por isso.

Abriu a porta, cauteloso quando ouviu o carro ir embora, arrastando os pneus pela rua vazia. Notou que havia algo de errado naquela residência, pois nenhuma voz veio lhe receber ou passos tocando a madeira e talheres se chocando, e pensou na possibilidade que tivesse errado de casa e entrado na casa do velho senhor que possuía um cachorro insuportável.

Pois, naquele grupo que amigos, só havia silêncio absoluto quando tampavam a boca do Tyson para seu ronco não os acordassem na calada da noite, fazendo-os pensar que estavam no meio da guerra envolvendo bombas e suas explosões.

O silêncio. O sumiço de seus amigos. O taxista que conversou com o vovô. Tudo era suspeito. Definitivamente ele estava num filme de terror, em que ele era o personagem principal e o pior de tudo, sem lanterna.

Entrou no dojo em passos pequenos, sendo seguido pelo silencioso Ryu. Percorreu cegamente as mãos na parede para apertar o interruptor, desesperado, e quando a luz ligou e iluminou a sala, ele se deparou com todos os amigos reunidos em sua frente segurando um cartaz cheio de purpurina escrito "**Bem-vindo (de volta)**".

Max sorriu.

E todos correram em direção à criança loira surpresa no meio da sala. Menos o russo, que permaneceu afastado evitando todo aquele contato corporal desnecessário e o vovô que sentiu cheiro de algo queimando no fogão. Max foi envolvido por abraços e amassos que quase o colocaram no chão. Sentiu-se sendo esmagado, os braços o apertavam e narizes sugavam todo seu oxigênio, deixando-o sem ar para respirar.

Mesmo assim, ele estava feliz.

** .**

A noite caia tenebrosa enquanto Max contava todas as novidades, as coisas que ele comeu no restaurante novo, lugares que visitou com a família reunida, as fotos que tirou nos pontos turísticos, sobre as novas peças de beyblade que entrariam no mercado no mês que vem... Tudo que ele viveu estava sendo relatado em poucas palavras e vários gestos extravagantes.

E tudo isso era visto por dois pontos luminosos e agressivos do lado de fora.

Embrenhado em meio às sombras, logo abaixo da janela aberta, Reaper permanecia cauteloso e acompanhando cada palavra dita, como se estivesse investigando um grupo suspeito de traficar drogas ou ladrões profissionais de bancos. Havia coisas que ele não conseguia compreender, que estavam além dos seus conhecimentos conquistados através de livros e palestras de professores e políticos.

Eram os sentimentos.

A alegria de rever o velho amigo espalhada pelos corpos, a saudades sendo torturada até a morte à medida que conversavam, as novidades sendo contadas com satisfação, os sorrisos trocados e olhares curiosos. Tudo aquilo era mandando contra ele numa pancada só, e ele não conseguia compreender seus significados. Bem, Reaper tinha lá suas dificuldades de aprendizagem.

Então, algo o impediu de se afogar naquela onda de sentimentos.

-Michael perdeu a fera bit dele numa luta, em seguida os outros.- Max falou em tom de lamentação, baixo e meloso.

E isso soou como uma surpresa aos demais.

* * *

_Michael Parker, capitão da equipe All-Starz._

_Michael é arrogante, mal educado como um bom jovem adolescente dos E.U.A, Nevada._

_Diga-se de passagem, ele não é exatamente o mais inteligente dos integrantes dos All-Starz, assim é possível compará-lo facilmente com Tyson Granger. Em outras palavras, significa que o inimigo não precisa se preocupar com o fator "inteligência" para duelar. __Um de seus passatempos preferidos é o baseball. Grande jogador que demonstra não ter receio de derrotas, sempre apertando a mão do adversário como forma de respeito, como fez quando batalhou com Max Tate no campeonato mundial._

_Parker é dono de _Trygle 2-G_ (a evolução de Trygle), uma fera bit com uma natureza enigmática._

_Um belo item de colecionador._

Nada que um **golfista**, com sua petulância e paciência, não resolva esses problemas de educação.

Reaper tinha escolhido o Centro de Pesquisa dos Estados Unidos e não foi por acaso. Cheio de computadores e sensores capazes de capturar qualquer mudança nas beyblades e guardar todas as informações possíveis, principalmente as das denominadas "desconhecidas pelo sistema", ele se sentia como se estivesse numa convenção de feira de ciências.

No fundo, ele podia se igualar aos computadores , todavia, ele só guardava em seus dossiês informações sobre os adversários, e sobre toda a composição de suas beyblades. Gostava de estudá-los antes de entrar em combate.

As Fera Bits eram um simples bônus e uma surpresa inevitável...

O branco do uniforme contracenava com o cinza dos computadores em chamas e queimava seus olhos azuis. Faíscas vindas dos tubos cortados atingiam seu corpo, a eletricidade passava por dentro criando uma estática em seus órgãos. O cheiro forte de enxofre, como se não pertencesse ao local, invadia suas narinas. O boné antes inseparável estava no chão, encontrava-se caído entre os escombros do laboratório, rasgado e sujo.

Tudo ali parecia ser o final da 2º Guerra Mundial, a única diferença era que só havia os dois na batalha.

Ela foi travada na cuia preferida do Michael, naquela quadra de baseball coberta, linda e cheia de detalhes. Quadra em tamanho real é claro, ele não iria ignorar aquela tentação. Nessa cuia, Michael perdeu a Trygle 2, logo após reunir todas as forças para um Super Cannon Attack.

Ele e a sua patética batalha. Parece o começo de uma piada de mau gosto, mas quando se vê o sangue espalhado, espesso, quase gritando para voltar ao dono, ela deixa de ser piada.

-Por...que?- ele cuspiu, segurando o sangramento no tórax. Aquilo era humilhante _demais_. Tentava olhar pra frente, suas mãos tremiam, o gosto de ferro contaminava sua boca, se ele pudesse, teria visto a expressão segura do inimigo transformar-se na típica expressão-de-vilão-se-redimindo, apesar de não haver nenhum pingo de arrependimento naquela alma.

Só que foi absorvida por um riso baixo e insano.

-Porque... - disse calmamente enquanto caminhavam para mais perto. Levantou o queixo dele com o taco de golfe fazendo-o se sentir mais humilhado do que antes. Ele não ousaria tocar naquele sangue todo, isso estava fora de questão - ... Eu sou amante do _ódio_.

O sorriso se abriu antes de dar a tacada final.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Collector.  
(O Colecionador)  
Helena Darkhölme.**

* * *

**06.**

**.**

Era um belo dia e Reaper estava a caminho do segundo encontro. E com toda a animação do mundo.

De fato, mal tinham se conhecido e tudo por causa de um esbarrão intencionado. Pra ele, não significava nada além de mais um dia com uma companhia que não chegava a ser indesejada, mas também não era a mais adorável. Na verdade, Reaper até suportava permanecer acompanhado por outro ser vivo de mesma espécie, desde que fosse por um curto período de tempo... E não grudado nele.

Mas pra Hilary, esse segundo encontro significava mais um dia com o "possível namorado" ou com um rolo momentâneo. Essa hipótese, de uma maneira ou outra, o obrigava a ter um vinculo com os Bladebreakers – o que no final, acabava por ser muito bom.

Então o fato de Hilary ser um pouco carente era tolerável.

Na tarde anterior eles trocaram números de telefone e após o adorável momento com o restante do grupo, algumas mensagens. Um _"gostei de te conhecer"_ e _"onde nos encontramos?"_ além de carinhas sorridentes - apesar que alguns momentos Reaper virou o celular para compreender a expressão -, nada tão elaborado. Mas talvez o suficiente para convidá-lo a se juntar aos afazeres do grupo.

E mesmo com essa oportunidade... Ele deveria ter se vestido de coelhinho cor-de-rosa e ter feito amizade com o Max no aeroporto, alegando que estava perdido e com fome...O loiro nem iria desconfiar por possuir tanta ingenuidade.

_Um detalhe (des)importante: Reaper fica péssimo de rosa bebê._

Então ele aproximou-se na porta do dojo e anunciou a chegada com três batidas leves. O único problema é que, ele não pode evitá-la se desejava permanecer mais enturmado com os Bladebreakers e receber um pouquinho de confiança que tanto anseia. Pena que tinha esquecido a arma de choque na mochila caso ela tenta-se alguma coisa fora dos padrões.

Reaper se sentia estranho com o cabelo penteado.

A porta se abriu rapidamente e Hilary apareceu com um sorriso nos lábios. Ela estava contente em vê-lo - para a infelicidade do Tyson. Ele observava a cena na cozinha, enquanto mastigava sem vontade o café da manhã. O que era muito incomum e talvez nesse ponto percebe-se o quanto a figura de Reaper o incomodava.

Enquanto ela entrava acompanhada, Ray apareceu da cozinha recolhendo alguns pratos sujos e o viu chegando pelo corredor. Ele acenou sorrindo com a carisma única, como se já fossem velhos conhecidos. Reaper retribuiu por educação só que sem nenhum rastro de sentimento confortável, e sorriu apenas para não parecer que estava incomodado com a situação.

Hilary se apressou para apresentá-lo ao loiro que engolia rapidamente o cereal ao vê-lo.

-Max, esse é o Reaper.- ela disse de maneira calma e lenta, como se fosse obrigá-lo a dar um "oi" ou alguma coisa parecida a um desconhecido. Afinal, ele aprendeu diversas vezes a não falar com estranhos.

A viu apontar para o rapaz de cabeça sem jeito parecendo estar um pouco intimidado.

-Oi cara, beleza?- se levantou desajeitado arrastando a cadeira para trás e espalhando um pouco de leite na mesa. Estendeu a mão para um aperto amigável... E ansioso.

O aperto foi gelado entre os dois desconhecidos.

Reaper acenou levemente e devolveu a pergunta. E para completar, perguntou sobre como foi a viajem e a surpresa na noite passada, explicando rapidamente que Hilary tinha comentado sobre enquanto a ajudava a trazer as compras.

O loiro pareceu animado demais por aquela consideração, ainda mais por conhecer o responsável por salvar o jantar. E desabou em falar, como se não cansasse de entrar nos mínimos detalhes pela terceira ou quarta vez.

**.**

Era de conhecimento até da rainha da Inglaterra que Tyson não confiava nem um pouco nele.

Desde que aquele ser chegou invadindo sua residência, como se o lugar já fosse dono do lugar, com as devidas compras para a festa surpresa do Max e ficando ao lado da Hilary com aquele ar de cachorrinho perdido e sem dono, Tyson sentiu que tinha alguma coisa terrivelmente errada. Então veio a rápida apresentação, o nome dele ou o apelido era Reaper, tinha aquele cavalheirismo que conquistara a atenção da Hilary, e deveria ser um playboy educado para se dar o luxo de recusar a participar da festa.

Mas isso não era tudo...

Reaper parecia que tinha nascido com o cabelo do avesso, era preto, espetado de um lado, liso do outro, uma leve franja inclinada no olho direito. A imagem do rapaz não causou uma boa impressão a ele.

-_Talvez ele se corta quando ninguém está olhando..._- Tyson pensou enquanto olhava o casal sentado num dos bancos, tentando visualizar o que as luvas de couro escondiam, esperando encontrar cicatrizes de um suicídio mal sucedido ou alguma coisa satânica tatuada com caneta nanquim.

Chegou _sozinho_ a conclusão que não gostava do Reaper.

Tyson tomava sorvete de chocolate com vários confeites coloridos e caldas extremamente doces de diversos sabores só para disfarçar. Afinal, ele não era um detetive dos melhores. Mandava olhares suspeitos em direção a eles e no fundo, desejava estar no lugar dele e usufruindo daquela companhia em vez de estar naquela cadeira de plástico desconfortável, debaixo do guarda-sol e sozinho.

Ele ouviu a conversa entre os dois enquanto procurava o tênis do pé direito e não tinha a mínima ideia de como saiu do quarto. Além disso, ele não queria invadir a privacidade do _casalzinho_ anunciando sua triunfante descoberta só para dizer que o devido pé estava debaixo da mesa, mas soube que o próximo encontro seria para ver o pôr-do-sol em um dos típicos lugares em que treinavam.

Um encontro romântico. Era tudo que faltava... Um punk cortador de pulsos com uma patricinha que deseja se transformar numa modelo e os dois de mãos dadas indo ver o sol ir embora. Hilary quer ser modelo, cheia de glamour e roupas chiques! Não uma cantora de banda emo de garagem ou então em uma garota mais chorosa que já era. Enchentes na cidade iriam acontecer todos os dias!

Tyson tinha que salvá-la daquele futuro insano e doentio, atrapalhar o encontro deles alegando que o Max fugiu para a fábrica mais próxima de mostardas e que iria tentar encontrar a terra prometida das mostardas amigas, e tudo essa mentira seria para o bem melhor! Ele seria o herói da vida dela!

Pena que ele não sabia voar ainda.

Só teria que bolar um fim para o vilão dessa estória. Até esse momento, Tyson não tinha consciência sobre em não estar errado em relação ao Reaper. Mas um dos planos envolvia empurra-lo da ponte, fazendo-o cair na água e desmanchando a chapinha mal feita. Ele iria chorar por meses... A não ser que o cabelo desse jeito patético fosse natural.

E sim, era verdade que Reaper usava roupas um tanto anormal em comparação as dos demais (e ao restante dos adolescentes) e era provável que Tyson não estivesse exagerando tanto assim. Ou estivesses, mas o ciumes quebrou a porta de entrada, então não fazia tanta diferença.

Enquanto ele pensava em seu plano diabólico para atrapalhar aquele encontro e dar um fim no adversário, Kenny se aproximou silenciosamente. Ele encostou de leve no ombro do rapaz, tentando chamar sua atenção, pois gritar das ultimas quinze vezes não funcionou. Apenas conseguiu assustá-lo e não viu quando uma tigela de sorvete e seus acessórios voarem, somente sentiu-a cair em sua cabeça, esfriando o cérebro e tornando o cabelo pegajoso.

Após o enorme susto, Tyson parecia ter abandonado aquela via de pensamento, deparando-se sem sorvete e sua donzela indefesa.

Ele demorou alguns segundos para processar o que aconteceu.

-Kenny! Como que vou terminar meu sorvete agora!?- reclamou gritando, cruzando os braços emburrado.

-Aqui esta Tyson, novinha em folha.- disse em tom sério, espreitando os olhos, num movimento de raiva passageira, mesmo que não pudessem serem vistos por de trás do cabelo melecado.

Entregou a beyblade azul reluzente com um anel novo e perfeitamente polida.

Ele a pegou como se fosse de vidro, e a colocou contra a luz. Ela estava perfeitamente... Perfeita! Não havia outra palavra para defini-la. Tão perfeita que precisava levar alguns arranhões de outra beyblade só para ser modesta. Ela merecia batalhar com alguém a sua altura.

Tyson olhou em direção a Hilary, vendo-a de mãos dadas com aquele "estranho". Iria batalhar para chamar sua atenção, e tudo isso para deixar Reaper desamparado e completamente sozinho naquele banco. Quando ganhasse, provavelmente iria receber tapas nas costas dos amigos e alguma coisa surpreendente vinda dela. Seu plano iria começar ali e agora.

Só precisava de um oponente...

Olhou bem para cada um dos seus amigos, seus olhos espreitados pararam nada menos que na direção do russo. Apontou seu dedo para ele com um sorriso de vencedor, vendo ser ignorado pelos demais que provavelmente estavam ocupados com coisas mais importantes do que controlar a ansiedade e o espírito de campeão tomarem conta do Tyson numa onda de vontade e exibição.

-KAI! Eu te desafio a um duelo!- gritou triunfante, assuntando novamente Kenny que escorregou na poça de sorvete e derrubou algumas cadeiras. Por consequência, outras caíram em cima dele - como se estivessem revoltadas.

Kenny mexeu com as cadeiras erradas.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Collector.  
(O Colecionador)  
Helena Darkhölme.**

* * *

**07.**

**.**

O silencio era capaz de congelar até os ossos. Após Tyson tê-lo desafiado, nem uma outra forma de vida ousou produzir qualquer tipo de onda sonora. E de certo modo, essa tensão pré-batalha era assustador mesmo para quem já sabia o que viria pela frente.

Então Kai suspirou irritado. Ele não estava no clima para uma luta que durasse mais do que cinco segundos.

Calado, ele se desencostou da parede e caminhou até o meio da calçada. Tirou do bolso a Dranzer e o lançador de beyblade, então olhou para seu adversário. No fundo do iceberg que era sua alma, Kai estava surpreso pela demora em surgir uma batalha contra o moreno - talvez fosse o recorde do ano. A necessidade de se mostrar como Campeão Mundial de Beyblade sempre falava mais alto.

E mandou um rápido olhar ao "casal" sentado no banco, deparando com os olhos roxos do Reaper o fitando. Ambos se encararam como se fosse um prelúdio para a morte.

- 3, 2, 1! LET IT RIP!- Max gritou quando viu o sinal positivo vindo de ambos os lados.

A luta tinha começado - era apenas para medir forças.

As duas beyblades foram lançadas ao chão com ferocidade e arranhando o cimento em movimentos circulares. Mantinham uma distância segura a espera de um movimento errado vindo do oponente. Elas giravam em suas próprias sintonias... Apenas aguardando. E nesse tempo de "calmaria" de ameaças silenciosas entre as fera bits, Tyson começou a se arrepender por ter aberto a boca e desafiá-lo.

Afinal, a beyblade do Kai agia de forma agressiva e se segurava para não avançar além do permitido. A ânsia de poder e de controle não admitia que tivesse outra beyblade querendo tomar seu lugar. Então quando o russo percebeu que a Dragoon deixou uma brecha mínima durante seu giro, ele correspondeu essa necessidade de modo assustadoramente bestial.

-Dranzer!- ele gritou, fazendo com que sua beyblade libera-se uma onda de energia extremamente quente. Ela ficou completamente iluminada por um brilho da cor vermelho escarlate e correu em direção ao oponente como se estivesse em chamas.

Tyson percebeu o perigo eminente a tempo.

-Dragoon!- ele respondeu a ameaça num grito estridente. Com giros mais rápidos, sua beyblade começou a provocar uma tempestade de vento, fazendo com que a poeira ao redor produzisse uma neblina como defesa.

Apesar de ser uma luta aparentemente amigável, ambos foram em direção a uma corrida suicida com a intenção de arrancar pedaços.

Em meio a explosão de luzes e cores que induziram os espectadores a uma cegueira momentânea, a beyblade azul lançada em direção ao Max não estava nos planos de qualquer um. Afinal, Reaper não estava envolvido nessa briguinha com origens infantis.

E observou atento a luta enquanto se aproximava com Hilary, quase demonstrando ser um fã dos Bladrebreakers (ele inevitavelmente era, mas não no sentido convencional). Também reparou que, devido a bateria de luzes, Max estava de olhos quase fechados, porém completamente capaz de enxergar o objeto cortante.

Reaper sabia que todos do grupo, inclusive Hilary, estavam "treinados" a desviarem de beyblades perdidas e a toda velocidade. Era um reflexo incorporado nas primeiras batalhas e aprimorado ao longo dos anos. Mas deu-se ao trabalho de correr até o loiro e agarrá-lo pela cintura, o retirando do alvo e por consequência, rolar com ele pela grama.

De imediato, Max não percebeu o que o atingiu - certamente não era algo metálico, então já era um ponto positivo.

Eles continuaram rolando até atingirem um terreno plano que ficava apenas poucos metros longe da disputa. As costas de Reaper se arquearam ao batê-las contra uma pedra, e ao tentar levantar, a primeira coisa que viu foi a beybade azul ainda se mexendo em frente ao seu rosto. Momento depois, ouviu seu nome sendo chamado logo depois do nome do loiro. As vozes começaram a ficarem mais altas à medida que o grupo se aproximava com passos rápidos. Ele podia sentir o tipo de medo e desespero vir ao seu encontro, para depois serem substituídos pelo alivio.

Tyson talvez fosse o mais preocupado entre eles.

Iria se levantar sozinho quando viu uma mão pairar por cima de seu rosto. Sorriu apanhando-a para receber ajuda vindo do chinês e agradeceu se apoiando nele para ficar em pé. Tentou convencê-lo de que estava bem em poucas palavras, enquanto os outros atendiam o Max - que estava sentado na grama sem entender absolutamente nada.

Hilary estava com eles e segurava a mão do loiro tentando transmitir uma espécie de segurança ao mesmo tempo em que olhava para dono da beyblade azul. Por esse olhar mortal, Reaper até poderia se deixar levar pelo papel de "possível namorado".

**.**

Era um fato apresentável que Tyson sentia-se arrasado por ter colocado a vida do Max em perigo, ainda mais por causa de uma briguinha silenciosa. É claro que ele queria ficar ao lado de Hilary, mas não desse jeito - nem ao menos valia a pena.

Após o susto, todos decidiram que era melhor voltar para o dojo para um lanche da tarde com direito a bolo de chocolate e alguns biscoitos e esquecer o acidente, mas Tyson discordava em relação a ultima sugestão. Enquanto caminhavam, ele se desculpava a cada cinco minutos com o loiro e este sempre lhe respondia um "tudo bem", "não se preocupe" e um "não foi nada" com seus olhos infantis e o sorriso doce de criança.

Às vezes, Tyson o culpava por ser tão inocente. E essa inocência toda o fazia se sentir mais culpado ainda.

Carregava o peso do "pior amigo do mundo" nas costas.

Enquanto ele tentava se redimir pela centésima vez, o restante do grupo os seguia logo atrás evitando aquele jogo de palavras sentimentais. Principalmente Kai Hiwatari, que permanecia irritado pela falta de responsabilidade vinda do Tyson - o qual não foi capaz de controlar a própria beyblade causando aquele tumulto que quase custou a vida de um _colega_.

Estava esperando o momento certo para "discutir" de modo mais violento a situação com o japonês, talvez após a refeição prometida, em que este estaria totalmente cheio e incapacitado de correr ou se mover o bastante para escapar. E Kai não precisava se preocupar muito... Mesmo porque ninguém iria ajudá-lo. Ninguém se atreveria interrompê-lo naquela situação ou qualquer outra que fosse.

O pequeno momento particular e violento do dia.

Apesar disso, Reaper manteve uma boa conversa com Ray durante a longa caminhada. Após alguns agradecimentos, eles discutiram a luta nos mínimos detalhes. É claro que fora informado sobre a capacidade de desvio desses jogadores em particular, mesmo que estivessem apenas assistindo o momento. Mas uma precaução nunca era demais e sempre bem-vinda, e Reaper prometeu que iria lembrar se houvesse uma próxima vez.

Quando a Hilary se afastou para ficar ao lado de Max e tentar tirar aquela obsessão do Tyson em se desculpar, comentou baixinho que passou a se interessar pelas batalhas e quem sabe ele poderia se tornar um jogador mediano. Gentil como sempre, Ray afirmou que se resolvesse começar a se aventurar nesse ramo, poderia procurá-los em primeiro lugar. Afinal, as portas estavam abertas para ele.

E que não se assustasse caso alguém chamado Kai Hiwatari resolvesse derrubá-lo já nas primeiras vezes por pura diversão.

-Ray! Faça ele parar!- Max choramingou ao chamá-lo enquanto apontava para o Tyson. Ele estava tão cansado de ouvir aquelas malditas desculpas! Afinal, a amizade que compartilhavam não necessitava dessa quantidade de desculpas e nem estava interessada em carregar esse peso negativo entre eles.

Alguns risos foram soltos no ar. Ray bateu de leve nos ombros do recém amigo antes de caminhar em direção ao grupo pronto para tentar afastar o parasita do Tyson com alguma desculpa.

E Reaper forçava um sorriso falso como se admirasse a amizade que compartilhavam.

**.**

Um leve aceno em confirmação - quase imperceptível - o fez acreditar que Kai Hiwatari estaria agradecendo a sua boa vontade. Na verdade, não havia sido especificado o que era, mas Reaper sabia que se relacionava com o recente acontecido e seu ato "heróico", ou gostaria de acreditar que fosse.

-Sem problemas.- disse de modo mais simpático possível quando o russo passou por ele e o ignorando por completo.

Quando adentraram no dojo, ambos reconheceram imediatamente o rapaz sentando no sofá, de pernas cruzadas e cabeça baixa com um olhar vazio. Reaper, por um lado, o reconheceu por apenas algumas fotos e referencias. Mas talvez ambos estivessem surpreendidos com a presença de Hiro Granger.

-Hiro?- Tyson parou na porta quando o viu se levantar e abrir um sorriso. Então correu em direção ao irmão mais velho parado no meio da sala com a saudades prestes a ser esmagada com um grande e forte abraço.

Estava estupidamente feliz em vê-lo. Só em saber que ele estava inteiro era o suficiente para um grande sorriso, imagina o quanto seria se Hiro estivesse parado a sua frente esperando por uma demonstração de afeto fraternal? Simplesmente a definição para essa felicidade ainda não existia. O tempo de distanciamento desapareceu, cedendo lugar somente ao carinho que sentiam um pelo outro.

Após o abraço, Hiro cumprimentou os amigos do irmão e respondeu algumas perguntas básicas até notar a presença do "estranho".

-Quem é ele?- apontando com a cabeça para o rapaz espremido na parede tentando se passar por despercebido.

Naquele ponto, Reaper estava ficando um pouquinho famoso e talvez isso não fosse boa coisa.

-Namorado da Hilary.- Max o respondeu espontaneamente com um grande sorriso sacana.

O rosto de Tyson se modificou e deixou de lado o sorriso enquanto mandava um olhar de reprovação para o loiro. Essa vingança foi definitivamente desnecessária e poderia muito bem viver sem aquilo. Hiro percebeu a segunda intenção naquele olhar e o quanto aquela frase tinha o afetado. Como um gesto de compreensão, apoiou uma das mãos no ombro dele e apertou de leve.

Eles tinham muito o que conversar.

* * *

**Vamos discutir a relação?**

A faculdade, infelizmente, ocupa muito meu tempo e eu sou uma aluna dedicada. Definitivamente não pararei de escrever _The Collector_, pois é uma das poucas fanfics que realmente gosto e que tenho um carinho especial pela ideia contida nela, mas (como puderam perceber) as atualizações demorarão um pouquinho para ocorrer. Garanto que isso não será um problema entre a gente, não é?


End file.
